Mickey Vern
Mickey Vern is a character appearing in The Darkness comics series. Biography Background Mickey was born inside of Jackie Estacado, growing in the mucus membrane in the back of his nose. He lived inside Jackie from the day he was born. After Jackie falls asleep near Grand Lux, he together with Lori Pappalardo leave his body and travel to the nearby casino. There Mickey and Lori create new identities for themselves. The Manager of Grand Lux At the casino, Jackie tries to ask for casino security to let him make a call, as he have lost his wallet and phone. The security refuses, but Mickey offers him a suite free of charge. Later, Mickey and his crew walk into the room. Seeing the corpse of Alexandria having business with Russians, he decides to inform Ivan about the incident taking Jackie and the girl with him. Jackie unleashes the darklings, but they decide to not help him and instead live him to the mercy of Mickey's men. Mickey Vern questions Jackie as to what happened in the room and puts all blame on Lori. Jackie then pulls out a knife and stabs one of the henchmen in the eye. He gets closer to the dark closet and pulls out an Uzi out of darkness. He then proceeds to open fire on Mickey and his men. Jackie grabs Lori and they escape the room. Casino security suggests Mickey to take him out the back and find out how he's winning. Mickey refuses and decides to deal with this personally. When Mickey comes, Jackie manages to persuade him into sitting for a chat and guarantees protection for both him and the girl. at the fifteen lounge, Jackie asks Mickey to give his time and don't inform Ivan about the incident until he help Lori and her son to disappear. Mickey agrees, but only one condition, Jackie must kill three people for Mickey all of which are in the hotel. After some persuasion from Lori, Jackie agrees, but only if Mickey will give sixty thousand dollars to the girl and her son. Mickey agrees and they shake hands. The Hits Later, Mickey finds one his henchmen dead and thinks that Jackie double crossed him. Mickey Vern is then informed that Jackie didn't kill the three targets and instead shot an old man, a waiter and insurance salesman. Police come in with detective Marsh leading the case. He suspects that the shooter might be still in the hotel and conducts a search. Mickey offers his and his staff assistance in locating him. Mickey then orders his henchmen to find Jackie before police do. Mickey informs his henchmen to find and protect Jackie from the cops. Suddenly, Jackie breaks through the door and attacks them, instantly killing the henchmen with a chain. Blaming Mickey for betraying him, they lock into fist fight. As Jackie throws Mickey into a fish tank, is revealed that Mickey is actually slug like creature that escaped from Jackie's nose into the casino. Mickey reveals that Darkness hosts always have creatures like him born inside of them and that he was with him since the day Jackie was born. Jackie then proceeds to kill him. Revealing the Truth Later, after healing his wounds, Mickey shoots Jackie and quickly escapes before darklings can find him. After Lori kills Ivan Petrovich, Mickey throws a knife at Lori's back and reveals to be the shooter. He tries to convince Jackie that he's being conned by The Darkness. Before he can tell anything else Lori attacks him with a knife. Jackie getting sick of all of this turns off the lights much to Lori's horror. As the lights disappear, Lori's true form as a darkness slug-like creature is revealed. Both Mickey and Lori try to persuade Jackie in joining their side. Mickey offers for Jackie to come with him to Trenton. Lori then grabs a surgeon and offers Jackie to gain knowledge of human body and make hundreds of women who would serve him by eating his brain. Jackie refuses and out of rage Lori attacks Mickey. Jackie then stops Lori and puts her inside a cage. Lori ask Jackie if he's going to throw everything away just because he saw her true form. Jackie answers yes, shrinks her with the cage and eats it. Later that day, Jackie and Mickey say their farewells and the two part ways. Personality Mickey is charismatic and cunning business man, who knows how to twist things in his favour. Respected among his men, he did everything in the name of Grand Lux. When Ivan's Petrovich daughter is killed in the casino, Mickey has no choice, but to inform him as to keep his good relations with Russian mafia intact. Mickey is a straight man, that always keeps to his word. Made out of the good side of Jackie, he looks out for him and even goes out of his way to help Jackie. After he sees Lori taking over Jackie, he breaks his promise to her of not interfering with her plans in order to reveal the truth about her to Estacado. Powers & Abilities Powers * Immortality: Being a spawn of Darkness, Mickey can't be killed by ordinary mortal weapons or die of old age. * Immunity to Light: Differently from ordinary darklings or even The Darkness itself, light doesn't have any effect on Mickey. * Illusion: Mickey could make him look like a normal man, hiding his true grotesque form. * Superhuman Durability: Mickey could survive wounds that would prove fatal to a normal human being. * Healing Factor: Mickey was able to heal all his wounds after Jackie kills him. Abilities * Expert Marksmanship: Mickey was able to wield high powered rifles and hit the targets with high precision. Gallery RCO024 14691slugs21.jpg|Mickey with his men. RCO015 14691slugs14.jpg|Mickey's true form. RCO016 14691slugs16.jpg|Ditto. RCO013 14691slug11.jpg|Mickey fighting with Jackie. RCO014 1469slugs13.jpg|Ditto. RCO017 14691slugs17.jpg|Mickey killed by Jackie. RCO016 146912llori4.jpg|Mickey revealing to be alive. RCO018 14691llori7.jpg|Mickey attacked by Lori. Category:Comics Characters Category:Immortals Category:Comic Males Category:Supernatural Category:Comic Darklings Category:Creatures Category:Criminals